earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Petersburg
Overview St. Petersburg is the capital of the Russian Empire and one of the most populous towns on EarthMC. St. Petersburg rebirthed November 18th 2017, by Tsar Hero5232 was the first steps to creating the now succesfull Russian Empire. The dawn of New St. Petersburg Created in the center of Russia, as the real location was bombarded by claims, griefs and warmongers, the New St. Petersburg took root after creating its first palace, known as "The ancient palace" to many citizens. After the construction of the ancient palace, new housing was needed, so built by Tsar hero new residences were built behind the old Palace. The town was officially open to the public on November 19th and quickly gained a population as well as loyal citizens including, TheNerdatron, the first citizen of St.Peterburg and one of Tsar Heros most trusted comrades. The St. Petersburg famine As the population of St. Petersburg grew rapidly, the need for food became higher in demand, which led to a famine. Thenerdatron, the co-mayor of St. Petersburg went on to declare the other side of the river as the farmlands of St. Petersburg and quickly went on to make wheat farms, animal farms as well as rural housing. Construction of St. Basils Cathedral Knowing that St. Basils cathedral was a vital part of Russias culture, Tsar Hero went on to begin the construction of St. Basils Cathedral beside the ancient Palace. This construction of St. Basils Cathedral lasted a full week, but the religion for the cathedral was still undecided. It took almost a full month before the inside of the cathedral was completely converted to Orthodox after the attempts to convert the cathedral first to Wokism. Barbarians in Russias Capital After many weeks of peaceful expansion and simple discussions and trades with other countries, a new threat was on the horizon. One day while Hero was out gathering resources for concrete with his three friends, Logibearrr, Kayla_Cakie13 and Nora_mi, three random players teleported to Logibearrr, telling her that they would help her gather sand. As soon as they teleported they killed all three citizens of St. Petersburg giving Hero only a few seconds to teleport back to town. Itz__David, Timmy2Chainz and KevnKris began tormenting the city of St. Petersburg from that day forward, killing Hero, as well as any citizen who stepped out of the cities protective borders. Itz__David went on to create a town beside St. Petersburg to keep us at bay and prevent any new citizen from staying in town for long. The barbaric acts ended finally one day in January when all three trolls were banned from the server for duping gold. Construction of The Winter Palace After the reunification of Russia as well as the end of the barbarians, a place for the Royal family in the capital was needed. Tsar Hero went on to construct the Winter Palace, which lasted 2 whole weeks and was officially completed December 12th. Dawn of St. Petersburg's Industrial Era Soon after the construction of The Winter Palace as well as the newly unified Russia, St. Petersburg fell into a Golden Age, triggering rapid expansion towards the rivers connecting to the town of Munster as well as a new era. The Industrial revolution began after the Canal of St. Petersburg officially was completed. New larger houses were made for citizens of St. Petersburg, a Town Hall was created for the local government as well as the conversion of the once boasting farmlands of St. Petersburg, transforming into the new Industrial age factories and port. Tsars Lake After the expansion to the riverside beside Munster, It was agreed upon that St. Petersburg would create an artificial lake. With the help of four other citizens of St. Petersburg, Tsars lake was succesfully created in only one hour. This went on to allow the cities of St. Petersburg as well as Munster to create connecting ports giving both cities access to the oceans of the world. Category:Towns Category:Russia